Wind Running
by 0Oo The River Witch oO0
Summary: When Reborn arrives at the Sawada house to place the title of a Vongola boss candidate on an unsuspecting boy, he expects a useless teen. He wasn't disappointed but why does the boy disappear to the roof of the house and stare at the roofscape around? And why was Dame-Tsuna clutching his leg like that? One that seemed to have a limp? (Free-running!Tsuna)
1. Freedom

**Wind Running**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: Tsuna is thirteen and is an ordinary teenager with ordinary problems, ordinary laziness, and a sad case of being a constant target for bullies for the past year. When a certain hitman arrives at the doorstep of the Sawada household to place a hell-heavy responsibility of the Tenth Vongola candidate on the unsuspecting boy, Reborn expected as such. But the way the useless teen constantly disappeared to the roof of the house and stared at the roofscape around came as a surprise. And why was Dame-Tsuna clutching his leg like that? One that seemed to have the slightest of limps when the boy walked?

The story unravels, the past comes to light, and those around Tsuna find that broken wings are invisible and hard to heal. But if one discovers a way to mend them...

One might witness something _breath taking_.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings<strong>: Slightly AU, PTSD!Tsuna, possibly OOC Tsuna, Reborn's twisted morals, OCs (passing and not), parkour, free running, language, and a fair share of (epic) memories.

* * *

><p><em>The wind gushed by, a heavenly music to his ears that he's been following for so long now.<em>

_"He's here!"_

_He didn't wear any shoes, albeit he never does. He can feel the air under his feet so much better without them._

_"Yes! I sooo wanted to see him in action."_

_It's the one thing that always lightens him up - something he looks forward too._

_"It's Kaze no Neko!"_

_Running doesn't mean cowardice._

_"Oooh, look at that! The famous quadruple backflip from one hand! The technique is so smooth - I can barely see him touch the ground."_

_Because if there was one thing he hated, it was fighting._

_"The speed, the speed! No wonder everyone knows about him - it's like he's not even- not even human!"_

_...But what he hates even more is being restrained._

_"He really does move like the wind with the grace of a cat. Kaze no Neko indeed..."_

_He always wants, always _needs_ to be free. It's what he cannot live without._

_"Geez, he's gone already! How in the _world_ did he climb that wall without another one to lean on?! Just like a-"_

_But now he isn't free._

_Not anymore._

Sawada Tsunayoshi jerked awake, feeling his heart beat rapidly against his ribcage. He looked around wildly, ghosts of bright lighted buildings and neon-equipped runners scattering to reach the given destination with as much grace and speed as they could perform flashing in front of his golden brown eyes. Realizing moments later that it was really all just dream, his eyes dimmed to a dull color.

The feeling was just like yesterday - the adrenalin rushing through him with that wonderful feeling of pure freedom as he flipped and ran and jumped and vaulted and flung himself past any obstacle standing in his way using only his body, lots of hard training and a suddenly discovered talent for covering distances deemed impossible.

Tsuna felt himself shudder and he took a deep breath, sliding off the bed. He rubbed his forehead tiredly while he opened the window to let the night breeze in. He leaned on his hands, looking out of the second floor room. The brunette watched the empty streets and dark houses and those wonderful walls and roofs and opportunities-

_No. I will not. Not now. I can't, and I know it._

_...It still hurts._

_But it was mostly my fault after all._

Tsuna closed his eyes and swung a foot over the windowsill, feeling the light breeze ruffle his hair gently.

A stray thought, both wanted and unwanted wandered through his empty mind as he looked at the wall between his house and the street, one he could so easily jump on from the window-

The brunette hissed as he felt his right leg spasm and cripple.

_"...Sawada-san, I'm afraid your son won't be able to run or jump the way he did anymore."_

The teen closed his eyes, teeth grinding hard.

_"To be frank, it's a miracle that he can still walk, given the amount of places his bones were broken. I'm very sorry to say this but on the bright side, there are still many other joys in life. He's only twelve - he'll get over it. I'm sure he'll find another occupation."_

A gust of wind carried away memory-filled tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did the suspense get to you? :3 Or it wasn't suspensive at all? Sorry, I kind of wanted to get the plot bunny out of the system. *cough cough I might regret it later cough cough*. It's like a prologue, I guess, and I'm sort of writing the next chapter.

I'm also sorry for the confusing dump of things that I plan to untangle down the road.

(And I'm really sorry that this is so short - I didn't have enough time to make much more.)

Though I don't know if it's worth it, so please tell me if any of you lot would like to read this kind of fic.

The thing is, I always had a special spot in my heart for parkour and I was fascinated with it since I was, like, seven? I have nothing to do with it though, even if some moves and jumps helped big time when I played with my peers ^^

So, I kind of had a really epic dream where I was sitting on a building with a bunch of other people and this small person in a hood bounced right past us with a string of highly professional vaults and somehow, I was able to catch sight of a mop of brown hair which was how I instantly realized - even though I wasn't really surprised; you know how hard it is to be surprised in a dream - that it was Tsu-kun and when I woke up I was like 'Hey, why not? What if he was interested in such things too? He would look badass free-running.' so this is what came of it.

Oopsie.

But this fic will also have a reason for Tsuna's clumsiness. His past will be uncovered slowly, so yeah. There will also be (hopefully) a lot of badassness and epicness.

Please tell me if you'd like reading more of this!

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody

P.S. As always, cookies for my readers! *gives you a cookie*


	2. Is not a present

**Wind Running**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Slightly AU, PTSD!Tsuna, possibly OOC Tsuna, Reborn's twisted morals, Hibari, OCs (passing and not), parkour, free-running, language, and a fair share of (epic) memories.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! What's up with the broody mood? Want us to brighten you up? <em>Literally<em>?"

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and his breath hitched as he turned around to see a group of clearly not good-intentional young men laughing in a mocking manner at the bad pun as they stood in the end of the street he had to go through to get to school.

_This is bad. Five, six, seven... And all healthy as bulls._

Tsuna contemplated on what was worse - taking chances by somehow getting past this obstacle or definitely getting bitten to death by Hibari if he was late. The decision was obvious and Tsuna lowered his head, sticking his hands in his pockets and fastening his walk, soon sprinting into a limping jog as he kept the biggest distance between himself and this company he could manage.

It was exactly a year since his run became broken.

"Oi oi, Dame-Tsuna! What's up with that? We just want ten or twenty punches, that's all! You should count yourself damn lucky - I feel good today."

The brunet jumped as he felt a hand clasp on his skinny shoulder, forcefully turning him around to face what he supposed was the leader. Large brown eyes widened as they darted behind the stinky-smelling boy, to the right of himself, to the left and even down in search of a way out.

There was a fire escape staircase roughly forty meters away and a wall with advantageous bars Tsuna could slip through with his small body unlike the burly older boys.

The third floor balcony and the high stone wall with small cracks he could stick his fingers in were out of question and he wouldn't be able to avoid all of the teens by running to the right.

Be he what he was before, this wouldn't have been a problem. There were buildings around Tsuna which were, once upon a time, all that he needed.

Now, however, he had to choose the closer wall and risk jerking away from the leader to get as much of a head start between himself and the leader of the gang to be able to reach the heavenly bars in time. He hoped they would be at least mildly surprised and that it would buy him a second or two, but that was too much to ask for.

_Come on, feet, come on! _

_...Why can't you remember how you did it before?_

Tsuna sprinted, putting most of his weight on his left leg, making the bigger weakness of his right leg obvious to anyone who cared to look.

_Just a bit... I still have my hands - I can make it! I'd even hand-walk but running is still the faster option._

Five steps were left when he felt his right leg suddenly paralyze, giving under the boy and he face planted into the solid asphalt.

The jeers of the gang behind, who slowed down after seeing Tsuna fall, and the particularly sneering tone caused a sharp pain to run through the brunet's chest. The pain he was getting used to but in the same time was not for the last year. The pain that was never present before he stopped running.

Fear.

"You're even clumsier than we thought! Such a pity you didn't let us punish you right away - there's no fucking way ten times will cut it now."

Tsuna scrambled away but it was futile now.

As he felt the blows land on him from various angles, letting out a scream when their boots collided with his right leg, he wondered absently about why he even thought he could make it out of this.

After all, his feet had long since forgotten how to run.

...

When he did arrive at the school - clothes ripped in several places, dirt still sticking to his hair and a bruise forming on his forehead with a split lip and an overall pathetic appearance - it was to see the prefect stand next to the gates to the school with an expecting look.

Tsuna approached and sharp grey eyes cut into his own dull brown ones like a knife, but unable to hold the gaze, the younger boy dropped his head in shame and awaited the punishment to come for being so late and coming to school in such a state with closed eyes.

The brunet missed the way Kyouya's lips twitched in a concealed emotion when the skylark saw the amount of bruises and most of all, the even worse limp than he remembered last time Tsunayoshi had come to school.

The very gang that just harmed Tsunayoshi was doomed to a horrendous fate the very second the raven-haired set his eyes on the small boy.

After waiting for a few seconds to see if the brunet would attempt to flee, the prefect almost - but of course he didn't - rolled his eyes and stormed up to the boy. He however stiffened when he saw Tsunayoshi tense up, clearly waiting for the strike. Roughly, he grasped the boy by the shoulder and shoved him to the gates, letting go just when Tsuna crossed the borderline.

The Sawada had looked up at him but instead of the predicted tonfas that would mean much pain, he saw the terrifying prefect just stand there, his arms crossed and his lips a thin line.

The utterly shocked eyes would make lesser men cry with sad tears but Kyouya was a carnivore and carnivores offered things proudly.

They stared at each other and after a while, Kyouya must have seen something in Tsuna's eyes that caused him to sigh and stalk up to the boy. Quietly, he leaned to the boy's ear and said.

"If you get to the doors, I'll let you go."

He heard the boy's breath hitch and saw his right leg visibly stiffen. So that was still too much.

"I will give you a five second advantage."

Tsunayoshi had looked at him and to the doors (of Heaven as it seems) and just faintly, Kyouya could see a shadow of hope glimmer in those brown eyes.

Good. Very good. He'd been trying to get that for the last year. Hibari could see the wheels turning in Tsunayoshi's head - either try his luck or be definitely bitten to death. Kyouya raised a tonfa to prove the last and that had thankfully sped up the wheel-turning process. The boy had bit his lip and then decided.

"H-hai, Hibari-senpai."

And after a curt nod, the boy was off - grace abandoned somewhere along the sidelines, and just a shadow of the former skill and fluency even if it was still evident that once upon a time, this boy was free of tire and not bound by gravity. The prefect counted exactly five seconds - he wasn't going to cut any slack; that would just be pity and Hibari Kyouya did _not_ take pity - and then shot after the boy who had already managed to somehow cover half the distance which was all thanks to the skill still present in his feet, though it was really saddening to see this when the skylark remembered how goddamn _beautiful_ it used to be.

He was quickly gaining on the boy though and he was about to grab the boy by the scruff of the neck - he wasn't really expecting Tsunayoshi to outrun him this time, not in the state he was right now even if he was trying to make the boy run for some time now - when suddenly, a strong gust of air from nowhere slammed into Kyouya, almost knocking him over if not for his steady stance. But that had been enough for the boy to shoot - well, limp further - and despite Hibari almost reaching after him, Tsuna jumped for his goal.

It was a desperate jump, more of a broken hop, and Kyouya could've easily knocked the boy to the ground but the raven-haired froze as the wind picked up again, and as if intentionally, gushed just past him and right at the brunet, tossing the light body of Tsunayoshi further as the boy reached forward.

When small fingers curled around the door handle, Hibari Kyouya smiled because the wind still loved this small boy - smiled because he saw ghosts of broken wings fade with the wind.

Tsunayoshi didn't even dare look at Hibari as he disappeared from view in the building.

...

Tsuna trudged up the stairs and quietly opened the door to his classroom. The teacher was very quick to notice and was about to scold him mercilessly when Tsuna stepped in hesitantly and he saw the state the boy was in. Feeling as if would regret saying as much as a word to the kicked pup- the _boy_, he just gestured to the vacant seat and was almost taken aback by the sheer gratefulness in the eyes of the most useless student of the school.

It didn't, however, save Tsuna from the snickers and sly remarks from the other students.

Completely ignoring them - which could've been a mistake since he almost tripped on one student's intentionally stuck-out foot - he took the seat and turned to look into the window.

All he could think about was one thing.

He could feel it again.

Very far away and he will have to work to get to it by getting past very hard obstacles, but he will clear them all because it was now there, unlike for the whole past year, gleaming in the horizon.

The boy was ready to thank Hibari all over but he knew it wouldn't get him a good reaction from the prefect and would most likely ruin whatever balance there was between them.

But still.

Sawada Tsunayoshi could feel his freedom again and that was more than he could've ever asked for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Um. Hey!

*tries to dodge a rotten tomato and fails*

...Er, sorry. I didn't mean to not update this in two month, but I've looked at what plot I had on this story and trashed it all because it was utter crap. So, I decided to make a different plot from scratch and hopefully, this isn't very bad. I just know myself and if I continue putting this off, it will mean I won't ever get the courage and muse to write what comes next. I really hope this didn't ruin everything.

Oh, who am I kidding? This is really horrible /)_(\ It's short (again) and I have so much I need to write, even if this is something I meant as a relief for me.

So yeah, as it was said in the summary, this story will slowly unravel itself, meaning there are things that still aren't explained so please be patient and read it in the next chapters, okay? Like, why Kyouya is like to Tsunayoshi. There's a good reason, and I mll try to write it out understandably and (hopefully), it really _is_ a good reason because it might just be me.

Please review? Frankly, I don't know if this is worth continuing because I might just loose some readers here...

Though if it helps, the next chapter is supposed to be about how Reborn comes into the picture.

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody

P.S. Fresh-baked cookies for free!*hands out cookies to everybody*

P.P.S. As a last note, please tell me if I should re-write this. I really want you to enjoy this so please write if I can continue with this or if I should delete this chapter and start over again?


	3. It's earned

**Wind Running**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU, PTSD!Tsuna, possibly OOC Tsuna, Reborn's twisted morals, Hibari, OCs (passing and not), parkour, free-running, language, and a fair share of (epic) memories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Much angst. SO MUCH ANGST. I AM SO NOT SORRY.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: <strong>Found some minor bugs and added a couple of sentences for a bit more fleshing out.

* * *

><p>Reborn was thoughtful.<p>

Well, it wasn't his fault because despite being the number one hitman and unofficially, having in possession the best poker face of the twenty first century, he too was sometimes a bit surprised.

Well, more like shocked in this case, but he wouldn't admit that. No.

He'd arrived at the Sawada house as he was ordered by the Ninth and entered without a knock. He'd found two residents and concluded that one made heavenly food and the other was the clumsiest creature on the planet.

Because Sawada Tsunayoshi's falls off the stairs were really something considering his seeming outmost love for meeting the floor.

And so, mentally slightly gleeful at the perfect punching bag his student was, Reborn had woke up with a good mood which he lightened even more when he discovered the wonderful shrieks Dame-Tsuna made when 'gently' woken up. He would get to hear more of those, Reborn was certain of that and even more - he would make _sure _of that.

And then, the boy was scrambling into his clothes because he was about to be late and for some reason, he was particularly unwilling to be so. He said a quick 'good morning' to his mother who smiled back and he turned away before Reborn could take a good look at his face. He went out of the house with a toast in his mouth and a schoolbag under his arm, and Reborn had for the first time noticed the slight limp on his right foot - note to himself: find the reason behind it - and questioned why the boy, despite obviously knowing of his own clumsiness, was walking with his face looking up, at the sky, occasionally sliding over the roofs of the surrounding houses with a, for some reason, wistful gaze.

Reborn absently wondered why the boy looked as if he didn't belong on the ground.

He dismissed the thought however when he saw a girl round a corner and Tsuna was all drooling and blushing and a blubbering mess a mafia boss should never be.

And then the girl - Sasagawa Kyoko, a mix of ignorant cheerfulness with a big touch, or more like a full blow, of bubbliness and love for cute things - had come and left in a flurry of ever-present sparkles and coos of 'cute baby brothers' and Reborn turned to look at Dame-Tsuna who was looking after her with an air of a boy drowning in love.

Reborn smirked and asked Tsunayoshi why he hadn't confessed yet to which he got a rather strangely slitted look from the boy, and not wanting to spend any more precious time, the hitman took off Leon and with shadowed eyes, he aimed his gun at the boy. And fired.

And this was when he watched how the boy's somehow sharpened eyes darted from the gun to his surroundings, particularly at the wall and fences and roofs and everything around him, searching for an escape - for a way out.

This wasn't right - he was Dame-Tsuna, he should've been screeching by now, or at least trying to convince himself it was toy gun, or at the very least, flail his arms and do something useless like his nickname suggests.

But Reborn watched instead as Tsuna shifted his weight in an unpredictably graceful way and was about to sprint sideways and maybe, just maybe, even avoid the shot, but something happened and the grace had evaporated like dew in the morning sun, and the brunet's eyes widened as he struggled to move his suddenly frozen feet, the light in the golden brown dimming to nothingness.

The hitman saw the dawning realization on the boy's face, saw how Tsuna came to know that he wasn't going to make it and for some inexplicable reason, it was so heart-wrenching that even Reborn who was hard to the very core - he was an assassin for God's sake! - felt something in his chest clench painfully.

Reborn saw the bullet imbed into the boy's forehead and of course, he knew that this would turn out okay and that the boy clearly regretted not confessing to Kyoko, but he still felt rather... vile for making the boy go through this. The sight of Tsuna's body colliding with the hard pavement with a deafening thud brought an entirely unrelated image of a winged creature being thrown onto the unforgiving ground with all the might gravity possesses and it physically hurt to watch those wings crumple to nothing.

And then the wind howled - why was there a wind when the prognosis clearly stated no wind today? and there wasn't any before - and it lashed out violently, the trees around eerily unmoving while Reborn could feel it whipping violently around Tsunayoshi. The Sun Arcobaleno knew he was witnessing something impossible because as if hearing the air cry, the boy was up again, a flame burning on his forehead in uncontrollable proportions.

Tsuna stood on both his feet and Reborn saw blazing orange in his eyes. The boy's eyes pierced through him impassively and for a moment, the hitman was convinced that Tsunayoshi was going to attack him but the boy just silently turned to face a wall as he flexed his feet and hands, as if they were new to him.

And before Reborn could wonder why, Tsunayoshi moved.

Reborn watched as the clumsy boy ran up to the wall, taking a big step, pulling himself up with his outstretched arm and sprinting along the wall, jumping through the air above the narrow streets with an easiness Reborn didn't know was even possible for one Tsuna's age. With a fluent flip off the railings at the end of the road, the brunet disappeared from the hitman's sight.

And so, Reborn was left quite thoughtful.

...

Tsuna stared as Kyoko-chan ran away and the crowd around him jeered with his nickname. He looked down at his feet and felt his right leg hurt like hell from the distance he ran because even if he was for some reason able to run without limping, it was depressing that it was nothing like how he did it before. Absolutely nothing. Tsuna tried to think that it was because he didn't warm up properly and that he'd have to work for his past freedom - he'd have to earn it back, and never take it for granted like before. He couldn't understand why he'd run like that - he was just standing, his leg suddenly cramping at the most vital moment, and then he felt an explosion of adrenalin in his veins and he felt very concentrated on confessing to Kyoko-chan that he didn't even deign necessary asking Reborn about why the _fuck_ he shot him in the forehead. Somewhere, he could feel Hibari-senpai approaching to break down the commotion.

_Right._

_...Right._

_Ri- oh God. It hurts _so much.

Tsuna's eyes stung and he felt like shit and this was all so- so-

But, like always for the past year, it was his problem alone and so Tsuna sucked up all the raw emotions he felt - because yes, it was damn painful to have had his leg back and he still couldn't run for real in those five minutes and now his foot was even worse than a week ago when he got beaten up again.

Tsuna's head hung and he slowly turned away from the scorning faces and then broke into a pitiful half-jog, heading out of here, away from here.

When Hibari swept into the scene, he caught sight of a mop of brown hair in the distance and a crowd of sneering students, laughing at pathetic Dame-Tsuna. He could see the limp even worse than the one a week before and even from here, he felt that the boy was on the verge of breaking down.

And he had just one glimpse of Tsunayoshi's eyes.

Everything Kyouya worked on - the light in Tsunayoshi's eyes that meant a challenge, the incredibly small but still present spring to his step, and the slowly mending wings that even the wind rejoiced.

All of it snuffed out like a small flame.

Hibari went on a rampage no one would forget in the close future.

...

Reborn couldn't find him.

Tsuna was supposed to be at the school gates but it seemed that he had already left, without going into the school.

The hitman searched fruitlessly through Namimori and he just couldn't find the boy! Exactly how well did Tsuna know his town if he was able to avoid_ Reborn _all this time? The hitman knew that the bullet would've taken a toll on the brunet and considering Tsuna's limp - which was a question yet to be answered - it wasn't going to be pretty.

And he still slipped through his fingers like that? It was already evening!

Meanwhile, a part of his mind was analyzing what he saw earlier today. The Dying Will Bullet removed limiters from one's body which was precisely what happened to Tsuna and which was the reason his limp disappeared. Meaning, this showed an extent of the boy's physical state - it wasn't as bad as Reborn first thought.

A nagging thought crossed his mind and the hitman couldn't understand why Tsuna looked so pained when he ran.

Reborn walked sniffed angrily and stormed down the street, passing by the Sawada household.

He stopped and squinted.

...What was Dame-Tsuna doing on the roof?

Reborn sighed mentally and headed into the house.

The scene that greeted the number one hitman was not one he had expected but not all that strange considering the much more eventful day before.

His useless student was sitting on the very edge of the roof, left leg swinging off while the boy held the other one close to his chest, arms wrapped around it in an almost protective manner. From Reborn's point of view, he could see Dame-Tsuna's back hunched in on itself. It seemed that the boy was mesmerized by the sight lying beyond his house for reasons still obscured - how annoying - to the Sun Arcobaleno because he couldn't see the boy's face that was hidden by the strands of the gravity-forsaken hair of his.

Apparently, judging from Tsuna's completely relaxed pose, this was supposed to be normal for the brunet.

Unnoticed - honestly, he should teach Baka-Tsuna to at least sense some presences; though, of course, Reborn hid his well and he doubted even the top Mafia sensors would be able to detect him if he did not wish to be found, not mentioning Tsuna - he walked up to the boy's side, contemplating on whether it would be more amusing to cuff his student or to use Leon for far more exquisite exclamations from the kid's part.

About to throw a scathing remark about how pathetic Tsuna looked, sitting like that in the night with no dignity whatsoever, Reborn looked at the brunet's face just as a stray breeze ruffled the latter's hair, blowing off the few locks covering his student's eyes.

The words died in the hitman's throat.

In that moment, so many thoughts flashed through Reborn's mind, most of which pointing to the fact that a normal teenager, after going through much stress - that he should get used to, of course, but maybe it's just a bit too much for him right on the first day? - sitting on the edge of a building with such a face that even caused _Reborn_ to shudder inaudibly was not the situation in which he should be making much of a fuss.

Because when Reborn saw the boy's eyes, he saw grief so deep that even the silent tears running down the boy's chin and dropping down to splatter on the ground two stories down didn't seem as frightening.

But what was most frightening was that there weren't any sobs.

Absently, Reborn thought that since he came onto the roof he didn't hear the slightest of sounds from the boy.

The boy was silent about this.

The hitman straightened his fedora and decided to wipe off such an arrogant action by firing a stray shot with Leon.

The next happened so quickly that even Reborn wasn't able to react properly - the gunshot rang through the dusk silence causing Tsuna's head to snap at Reborn, eyes void of the usual light as the teen comprehended the presence of his tutor, but then both realized the fact, that Tsuna had lost grip of his leg which slid off uncontrollably, dragging Tsuna down, off the roof.

He only had one second to react.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **HA! CLIFFIE there! My first one actually ^^

...Uh, what am I so happy about? This chapter was horrible again /)_(\ I wanted to update as soon as possible - my dear reviewers, you are so- so BRILLIANT! ;.D I mean, 51 review for TWO CHAPTERS. And 132 follows! And I'm sooo afraid of disappointing you all. D: To say I'm not happy with this chapter is to say nothing but I just can really imagine it any other way so SORRY!

So, um, to clarify something - Tsuna, in spite of having a problem with his leg, knows Namimori better than the back of his hand. In case you're wondering how he avoided Reborn.

Please review because I need to know if you all would still like a continuation... And if you wanted something else than this, please just say so!

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody

P.S. Free cookies to everyone! *gives everybody cookies*

P.P.S. Please take a look at my profile - I have a poll there and I'd like to know what you would like to read ^^


End file.
